


Imperfect Probability

by TheSeersScrawlings



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, F/F, First Time, Gem Egg Hell, Geodes, Inflation (with 'eggs'), Porn, alien dicks, dubcon, ovipositor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeersScrawlings/pseuds/TheSeersScrawlings
Summary: Garnet uses some fairly unorthodox ways to get Peridot to open up to fusion. They both get more than they bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A commission trade for SmoothComet. It's also a gift for my lovely friend of the same name <3\. My first serious smutfic.
> 
> Below art by http://smoothcomet.tumblr.com/, this is the garnet dick HC that is featured in this fic. Hope you enjoy!

[](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/TITANofthewest/media/akasdlfjk/garnidick_zpstu1gjxzz.jpg.html)

Peridot was nervous, to say the least. The first time she had tried something like this with Garnet, it didn’t exactly go well. She had gotten too scared to continue and let go before she could find out if she could even fuse…

Well, this time was going to be different. Peridot thought she was mentally ready, but as the light of the full moon glints off of the visor of the intimidatingly-large fusion before her, she began to have second thoughts.

Garnet smirks.

Peridot swallows the lump in her throat, and takes her hands, feeling the hard edges of the two gems that made her up. Ruby and Sapphire. How could those two make something like this?! Something so… Beautiful. Peridot shudders as she stands on her makeshift leg enhancers. 

Garnet’s smirk drops from her face.

“Peridot, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. Fusion is an experience that should be-” Her words are cut off as Peridot speaks up.

“N-NO!! I’M… I’m fine.” Peridot knew that she didn’t sound convincing. She couldn’t even convince herself of the fact. She just hoped Garnet didn’t notice much…

“You’re lying.”

“NO I SAID I’M FINE!!!!” 

“Peridot.” Garnet brings a hand up to her face and wills her visor to dissipate, showing her peculiar set of eyes to Peridot. Garnet knew she would have to take this slow, but this is going much slower than she thought. “It’s pretty obvious that you are rushing yourself. You need to relax to fuse under the best conditions. This is for fun.” Garnet could tell that Peridot was apprehensive, but the reason alluded her.

“Yes! I know! It’s just… Hard.” Peridot cedes, not really communicating very well what her actual problem is.

“The dancing is hard?”

“No! Just… All of this…” She indicates with her hands at everything around her.

Garnet tries her hardest not to show it, but she’s getting exasperated. This was going to be much harder than she thought. Perhaps she should just start asking questions.

“Is it something to do with how you feel about fusion?”  
“No… Well. Sort of.”

“Does it have to do with me?”

“N- Yes…”

“Are you scared of me?”

The words echo in Peridot’s mind. She furrows her brow and pauses to think. Was she afraid of Garnet? Ever since she had started living with the Crystal Gems, they had been nothing but hospitable towards her. Especially Garnet. She was the one who really wanted to help her acclimate to Earth, and she was helping quite a lot. Any fear that she had of her that wasn’t connected to fusion had dissipated. Peridot comes to a conclusion.

“No. I don’t think so. I’m more afraid of… Fusing with you. Becoming a part of you scares me! I believe I need a more intimate knowledge of you to feel comfortable…” Peridot wasn’t actually sure what ‘more intimate knowledge’ of Garnet would entail when she said it.

Garnet starts to run through possibilities with her future vision. There is one course of action that seems to work most of the time, though there is a large risk associated with it. Should she go through with this? It was a little unorthodox, to be sure… But Garnet knew that if she took this chance it would lead to a better relationship.

“Then let’s do something to warm you up to it. You have to trust me, though.” Garnet hopes that she does.

Peridot looks up into the other gems’ eyes, contemplating what the other could possibly mean. She supposes that if it’s not fusion it must be less stressful. Peridot nods.

Garnet doesn’t say anything as she picks the small gem up, heading into the barn with her. If she doesn’t do this quickly she’s going to start having second thoughts about actually going through with this. She sits down and sets Peridot comfortably in her lap. She starts to press her hand into Peridot’s stomach, the hard edges of the cut of her gem rubbing against her. She wasn’t sure if Peridot was going to be receptive, and her question was shortly answered.

“W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING???” Peridot says, her voice filled with something between confusion and fear.

Garnet is silent as she starts to tear a hole in Peri’s uniform, revealing the supple green skin of her abdomen. She whimpers and hangs on to the material of Garnet’s clothes with a tight fist, putting her other hand on her face and biting her pinky. So many thoughts run through the small gem’s head. Is this another fusion thing? If not, what was she trying to do? Why was there something hard pressing against her back? All of her thoughts are washed clean from her mind as Garnet’s fingers press against her, between her legs. She tries to jerk away from the stimulation, painfully aware of every single movement against her most sensitive of places. She lets out a shuddering gasp as Garnet holds her and starts to move her fingers against her folds. Up and down, over her clit… Her knuckles were going white with how hard she was gripping Garnet’s leg. Peridot looks up to her face to see that she’s expressionless, her visor back to it’s original place on the fusion’s brow.

She tries to hold her breath but quickly realizes that it feels better to breathe heavily. As Garnet continues at a steady pace, Peridot starts to release little moans, unintentionally giving Garnet incentive to keep going. Garnet quickens her pace into the Peridot’s heat, and she knew that she was almost ready for her. The hardness in Garnet’s pants was swelling larger and larger, she was certain Peridot could feel them. 

After a while, something snaps. Garnet decides that she needs the gem mewling and gasping underneath her touch, so she picks the gem up, maintaining the middling pace of her fingering. She sets her down on a pile of hay in the corner of the barn. Peridot thinks it’s surprisingly comfortable as the fusion rips the hole in her uniform wider and wider, finally exposing her soaked heat to the cool air of the barn. Peridot looks up in a daze, blinking a few times at the almost icy visor perched on the other’s nose. Garnet’s severe expression softens as she looks into the other gem’s eyes. Peridot can see herself in that almost-oppressive mirror, and she blushes, turning away. Garnet speaks up.

“If you don’t want to do this, I can stop at any time.” The usual calmness of Garnet’s voice is gone, replaced with a thick lustful huskiness. It’s clear that she wants Peridot.

Peridot isn’t sure what to make of it. It felt amazing but it was such a new experience to her that it almost scared her. She ponders for a moment before deciding to stay silent. In a matter of seconds Garnet seems to get the meaning and she starts to rip at the fabric of her own uniform. The next second Peridot sees two appendages seemingly sprout from Garnet’s crotch, apparently hidden very well by the tight material of the fusion’s uniform.

Peridot stares. Was that normal? Peridot didn’t think so. Her eyes are affixed to the almost comically large members that are being presented before her. She could guess what they were for. Her superiors had always kept a close eye on her work back on homeworld, but she learned a few things about gem anatomy where she could, and this, she was certain, was going to go inside her. Her pulse quickens, a feeling of anxious energy coursing through her and making her jumpy, nervous, and a little scared. She doesn’t want to stop, though. The novelty of the situation enticed her much more than it scared her, so she continues to be silent. Then, she feels it. The almost-too-big head of Garnet’s cock pressing against her entrance, the strange raised ridges and warm tip had her going crazy, bracing herself in anticipation.

It goes in a couple of seconds later, Peridot’s walls stretching to accommodate the other gem’s girth, and the small gem cries out, piercing the soft quiet of the barn. She isn’t concerned with how loud she’s being in the moment, however, as she feels like she’s being ripped in two. Garnet stops moving and lets Peridot acclimate to the size, she knew something like this was probably going to happen. 

Once Peridots cries and whimpers subside, Garnet starts to slowly push forward. Her lower cock, with a strangely cold head, was finding itself wedged between the green gem’s asscheeks. There was no way she was fitting inside of her ass, however, so it merely slides between her cheeks as Garnet moves forward at a steady pace.

Each inch that went into Peridot felt like a new challenge almost insurmountable, yet inch after inch Garnet makes her way deeper and deeper inside of her, and Peridot wonders how she’s even managing to fit as much of Garnet as she is. Her frame was small and durable, but stretching was a challenge that Peridot never thought she would face. It’s what happens shortly after that truly tests her limits, however. 

Garnet starts to slowly draw herself out once Peridot gets used to her. It feels to Peridot that her insides are almost going with the motions of the other’s member, threatening to dislodge if her movements are too quick. It makes her feel powerless. More powerless than usual, and all she can do is make small whimpering noises as Garnet has her way with her. 

Garnet’s pace gradually gets faster, and Peridot gets looser. Garnet gets faster and faster, and at some point it almost seems as if Garnet has stopped thinking of the other gem. Her girthy cock slides in and out of her, reducing the smaller gem into a moaning, gasping mess. She digs her fingers into the pile of hay, but that doesn’t offer much solace as the hay gives way easily to her touch. It was still just nice to grab ahold of something. Garnet’s consistent and punishing pace was like nothing Peridot had ever experienced before, and she finds all other thoughts forced out of her consciousness. There was nothing else but Garnet and Peridot in that moment. 

It’s at this point, something goes wrong. Garnet had foreseen a possibility like this, but she was certain she could control herself before coming to this point. She was completely incorrect. She feels herself about to cum, finally ready to get the release that she had been craving for half the night, when she realizes that she shouldn’t be letting this happen. 

It’s too late, however.

The tip of Garnet’s dick swells up to monstrous proportions, trapping her member inside of the other’s core. No matter how hard she tried to pull herself out, she’s met with immovable resistance and the pained cries of her lover, begging her to stop. She can’t do anything, however, as she feels it coming. The release that she both dreads and desires. This release isn’t just liquid, however.

Geodes.

Garnet knew she had screwed up. The geodes made their painful way down Garnet’s member, stretching her uncomfortably as she deposits the overlarge, egglike geodes into Peridot’s womb. Geode after geode makes its way past her cervix, painfully squeezing through and lodging itself inside of the small gem. As Garnet screws her eyes shut, Peridot stares down in shock. She’s almost numb as the geodes enter her. Her belly is clearly bulging with the number of them.

Peridot wonders if this was part of the plan. The intense pain finally catches up to her and she screams. Garnet tries her hardest to console her by rubbing her stomach so the geodes go in easier, but it’s a hard process for them both. It seems to be hitting Peridot much harder, however, and will eventually hit her again. 

Once it seems like Garnet has finally stopped cumming, she’s deposited a large number of geodes inside of Peridot. If the situation were any different, she would have thought that Peridot looked quite cute with such a comically distended stomach. Garnet’s mind, however, is filled with possibilities. This was exactly what she was afraid of, but her lust had gotten the better of her.

It’s at this point the future becomes a lot more murkier for Garnet. The laying of the geodes and the sex has taken of lot out of her. The swelling of the tip of her dick has finally come down, and a wave of cum exits Peridot along with Garnet’s length. She can barely keep her eyes open as she passes out next to Peridot, falling into a heavy, dreamless sleep.

Peridot however, isn’t so lucky. She’s left wide awake, contemplating what’s just become of her. Her huge belly stood as a testament to what they had done, and Peridot was beginning to have her regrets. She takes her hands to the bulge, poking into what she could feel and finding that she felt too sore to touch there for the moment. Eventually, Peridot scoots closer towards Garnet. She had done this to her, yet her presence there was still a comfort. She holds onto Garnet’s arm to steel herself for what was to come. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
